


Adhering to the Rules

by sheankelor



Series: The Professors [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a penchant for breaking rules and Severus has one for keeping them. Can Harry change Severus' mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rules

“Severus, why can’t you move Potions out of the dungeons?” Harry paced their room.

 

“The rules state that all Potions classes have to be there,” said Severus as he watched the younger man pace and fret.

 

“Rules? The rules... we don’t need to _always_ adhere to the rules. Wouldn’t you like a room out of the dark and cold.”

 

Severus snorted lightly, Harry was not known to adhere to the rules. He sighed as warm fingers slid through his hair.

 

“I just don’t want you to catch your death of cold.” Harry searched the smiling face.

 

(o.o)

 

“I haven’t yet, Harry, I’m used to it.” Severus brushed a light kiss over welcoming lips. “You don’t need to worry.

 

Leaning into Severus’ chest, Harry sighed. “I can’t get you to break the rules can I?”

 

“Not even you.” Severus rubbed Harry’s back. “We need to head up to dinner, Professor.”

 

“Just another rule you insist on following.” He watched as Severus moved towards the door, chuckling quietly.

 

In the hall, Severus’ chuckle disappeared behind his habitual mask.

 

‘ _Only a few can see behind that mask.’_ Harry smiled - that was one rule he liked. 


	2. Appreciating Heatwaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another drabble that connected with the last.

 

Severus looked at the fumes rising up through the air, drawn towards the ceiling by an invisible draft. Out of habit he checked each of the vent openings, making sure that they were equally drawing the fumes away from the room. Those vent shafts were the reason that he could not move Potions to another level.

 

Harry’s worried expression appeared in his mind’s eye as he walked the room. Not a week ago, his partner pleaded with him to break the rules. He had convinced him that evening, but he knew without a doubt that Harry would renew his case.

 

 

(o.o)

 

As Severus walked the room, he felt the damp air churning about his feet. _‘The vents open into the wetlands so they can filter the fumes, but it does make the dungeon’s dank.’_

 

Looking about the room, he was pleased to see that the students weren’t yet huddling into their brews to keep warm. It was because of the heatwave that had struck Scotland -it was the end of October, and there wasn’t a bite in the air.

 

‘ _The cold will be welcomed though. Maybe not in here...’_ The thoughts of a cuddly Harry almost made him smile. 

 


End file.
